The current proposal is a competitive renewal of a previously funded K24. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Anthony Harris, is an infectious disease physician and epidemiologist. During his fourteen years as faculty, he has had more than 125 manuscripts published. Among these manuscripts, he has been first or last author on more than 50. Most of these manuscripts have been focused in the following research areas: antimicrobial resistance, hospital epidemiology, infection control, and epidemiological and statistical methods in the study of antimicrobial resistance. His mentees have had over 450 publications from the time of his mentoring to the present. 101 publications have been mentee/mentor publications. Eighteen of 33 mentees are presently pursuing academic medical careers. In the initial five years of his K24, he successfully completed all proposed aims and mentored six faculty's career development awards. During the K24 period, he had over 46 publications of which 44 involved mentees. His current level of funding includes an NIH R01, an AHRQ R01, a CDC contract that has frequent requests for additional sub-contracts, a co-investigator on an NIH contract and two industry-sponsored research grants. Renewal of this K24 is critical to his desire to continue to mentor young investigators in the emerging areas of antibiotic-resistance, healthcare-associated infections and hospital epidemiology and to continue to evolve his research. He will take additional coursework to help move his research into the areas of cluster-randomized trials, genomic epidemiology, comparative effectiveness research and the study of the microbiome and antibiotic-resistance. The protected time is critical to Dr. Harris achieving these goals; without the K24 renewal, he will have to attend more on the infectious disease service and perform more hospital epidemiology and quality improvement in order to increase reimbursement directed towards his salary.